September 8, 2010
Phyllis narrates (via her blog) as Billy puts away framed photos of him and Chloe, JT and Victoria, and Nick and Phyllis. He leaves out one of Nikki and Victor. Phyllis brings Summer to the tack house to see Nick. Summer goes upstairs, and Phyllis and Nick fight about Deacon, Sharon, and the blog. Victoria comes in and announces that she and Billy are getting married. Phyllis happily claps, but Nick thinks they are rushing things. Phyllis goes up to tell Summer that she's going to be a flower girl, and Nick tells Victoria that he's happy about the baby, but he can't get behind the wedding. He can't stand up for her. Victor thinks about a phone call he made for his daughter's own good. Nikki says they should get ready for the wedding, but he says he has to meet with Michael Baldwin. Nikki complains to Meggie, who offers her a smoothie. Michael arrives and sits down with Victor. He suggests that Victor consider attending the wedding, but he refuses. Nikki is furious and Michael leaves as fast as he can. Nikki yells at Victor for trying to control people's lives. Victor reminds her he's rich. Nikki reminds him that whenever he does this, someone gets hurt. Mac is working at Crimson Lights when JT and Reed come in. JT tries to talk to Mac but she's angry about him spying on Newman. Daniel comes in and spots Jana. He tells her they should still be friends in spite of her divorce. They hug. Chance is with Katherine, Murphy, Phillip and Jill. Katherine and Murphy leave the room and Phillip walks Jill out. Chance sits down on the sofa. Phillip comes back in, and they assemble a trike for Delia. Chloe comes down from putting Delia for a nap and listens as they talk about the years they've missed out on. Billy comes into the Abbott Mansion and announces him marriage to Abby, Ashley, and Jack. Jack says he already know. Billy wants Jack to stand up for him, but Jack shocks him by furiously accusing him of doing this to push Victor Newman to the limit! Jack claims he has a meeting, so can't go to the wedding. Billy is disgusted and leaves. Ashley reads Jack the riot act for his behavior toward their little brother. Billy goes to the Chancellor Estate and announces his wedding plans to Chloe, Phillip, Chance, Katherine, Jill, and Murphy. Jill correctly guesses that Victoria's pregnant, but warns that Victor will make his life miserable. She can't stand to see him make such a mistake so she won't go to the wedding. Everyone leaves the room except Chloe, who pours herself a drink and snarks that it's time for the Annual Billy Abbott Wedding Debacle. Chance comes down holdng Delia. He apologizes to Billy about how he acted with him before, and wishes him happiness. After Billy leaves, Katherine tells Jill that Billy won't remember who was at the wedding he'll remember who wasn't. Nina comes home and confronts Chance about the case, but he just wants her to stop worrying and sends her out to shop. Chloe realizes he is going to meet the dirty cops and fears he won't return. Chance takes the opportunity to make amends with Chloe. As he leaves the house, she tearfully begs him not to go. Victoria shows up at Crimson Lights and tells Jana and Daniel that she's getting married and needs a photographer. Jana will help with a dress, and agrees to be her matron of honor. JT overhears. Daniel takes off, leaving Victoria tells JT she knows he doesn't approve, but Reed should be there. Mac says that Victoria is right. Victoria is surprised that she's taking her side. Mac says that she's taking Reed's side. JT says, "Fine. Take him to the wedding." Victoria leaves, and Billy comes in with Delia. He meets with Rafe and asks him to be his best man. Rafe agrees. Billy's surprised, but Rafe explains that he stopped asking Billy things long ago. Victoria comes into the Ranch to find her parents arguing. Victor informs her he's not coming to her wedding. Victoria tells him that nothing Billy could ever do to her will hurt her as much as he is right now. She and Nikki leave. Victor looks at a picture of Vikki as a toddler, then calls someone, saying, "Everything set for the wedding? Good." Nikki and Victoria are back at the Father Knows Best house. Victoria is fretting and Nikki calms her. Mac comes in with Reed, who hugs his Mommy. Outside the house, Billy surveys the seating and decorations. Phillip arrives and introduces Billy to Judge Anderson. Gloria is nearby setting up a bar, she calls for a fill-in bartender. Rafe appears and Billy tells him to keep the Newmans and Abbotts apart. When Billy steps away, Rafe and Phillip flirt! Back outside, Phyllis comes up the driveway. Ashley and Jack also appear. Katherine and Murphy arrive, followed by Jill. Michael approaches Phyllis, as Abby walks up with Vance Abrams and waves at Daniel. Nick also shows up. Billy comes outside and smiles when he sees the crowd. Next: Heather asks Chance, "Why is this sounding so final?" Billy and Vikki's wedding ceremony begins! As Chance points a gun at someone, Ronan points one at him and says it's over! Category:Daily Digest